starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Rebelião inicial contra o Império Galáctico
|coex = *Campanha de Berch TellerTarkin *Captura de Galen Erso *Conflito de GorseUm Novo Amanhecer *Purgo Jedi *Guerra civil mandaloriana *Insurreições MalkhaniBattlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo *Insurgência de Ryloth *Operações de pacificação das Extensões Ocidentais |next = Guerra Civil Galáctica |begin = Entre 19 ABY e 18 ABYAhsoka |end = 0 ABY,Star Wars: Galactic Atlas Scarif estabelece que a guerra aberta não havia começado até a Batalha de Scarif. Logo, esse evento marca o fim da rebelião inicial e o início formal da Guerra Civil Galáctica. |place = A galáxia |result = *Impasse **Várias células rebeldes se unem para formar a Aliança pela Restauração da República **A Aliança Rebelde descobre a existência da Estrela da Morte **A Aliança Rebelde rouba com sucesso os planos da Estrela da Morte **A Estrela da Morte é testada com sucesso, destruindo a Cidade de Jedha **Eclosão da Guerra Civil Galáctica |battles = *Insurreição em Raada *Rebelião armada no setor AtrivisStar Wars: The Rebel Files *Ação em Mustafar *Cerco de Lothal *Batalha em Garel *Assalto ao Depósito de Lothal *Missão para a Estação ReklamStar Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow *Campanhas dos Partidários de Saw Gerrera *Operação Handoff *Batalha de Atollon *Missão para MandaloreStar Wars Rebels: Heróis de Mandalore *Roubo do TIE Defensor Elite *Ataque em Lothal *Libertação de Lothal *Operação Fratura *Batalha de Scarif |side1 = *Aliança pela Restauração da República *Muitas células pré-Aliança, incluindo: **Grupo de Resistência de Atrivis **Movimento Ryloth Livre **Esquadrão de Ferro **Resistência de Lothal **Grupo Massassi **Célula rebelde de Mon MothmaStar Wars: On the Front Lines **Partidários **Esquadrão Fênix†''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' **EspectrosStar Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion *Jedi *Clã Kryze *Clã Wren *Reduto Separatista de Agamar |side2 = *Império Galáctico **Inquisidores *Clã Saxon *Sith |commanders1 = *Chanceler Mon Mothma *Senador Bail Organa *Comandante Ahsoka Tano *General Jan Dodonna *General Cham Syndulla *General Hera Syndulla *Ryder Azadi *Capitão Saw Gerrera† *Comandante Jun Sato† *Cavaleiro Jedi Kanan Jarrus† *Governo Civil da Aliança **Gabinete da Aliança *Oficiais das Forças Armadas da Aliança **Alto Comando da Aliança |commanders2 = *Grão-Moff Wilhuff Tarkin *Lorde Sombrio dos Sith Darth Vader *Grão-Almirante Thrawn *Governadora Arihnda Pryce† *Agente do DSI Alexsandr Kallus *Almirante Kassius Konstantine† *O Grande Inquisidor† *Diretor Orson Krennic† *Moffs, Governadores e Oficiais das Forças Armadas Imperiais **Alto Comando Imperial **Departamento de Segurança Imperial *Vice-rei Gar Saxon† *Governador Tiber Saxon† |casualidades1 = |casualidades2 = }} Depois das Guerras Clônicas e antes da Guerra Civil Galáctica, uma rebelião inicial contra o Império Galáctico foi conduzida por diversas células rebeldes que eventualmente formariam a Aliança pela Restauração da República. Essas células militantes eram organizadas em segredo pelo Senador Bail Organa de Alderaan e discretamente recebiam apoio político no Senado Imperial por senadores como Mon Mothma de Chandrila e Leia Organa de Alderaan. As principais células incluíam o Grupo Massassi liderado pelo General Jan Dodonna, o Esquadrão Fênix liderado pelo Comandante Jun Sato, os Espectros liderados pela Capitã Hera Syndulla e os Partidários liderados pelo guerreiro da resistência Saw Gerrera. Eles eram por vezes apoiados por agentes conhecidos como Fulcrum, incluindo a Comandante Ahsoka Tano e o antigo Agente do Departamento de Segurança Imperial Kallus. Aparições *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' webcomic *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' * *''Chopper Saves the Day'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Sabine's Art Attack'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' * * *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Zeb to the Rescue'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' *''Spark of Rebellion: A Star Wars Rebels Cinestory Comic'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Spark of Rebellion: A Star Wars Rebels Cinestory Comic'' *''Droids in Distress'' *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' *''A New Hero'' *''Rebel Journal by Ezra Bridger'' * * *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' * * *''A Armadilha do Inquisidor'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * * *''Hera's Phantom Flight'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * * *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Parte I: Fight'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Parte V: Release'' *''Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Parte I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Parte II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Parte III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Parte IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Parte V: The Fog of War'' *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' * *''Path of the Jedi: A Star Wars Rebels Cinestory Comic'' *''Kanan's Jedi Training'' *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' * * *''Always Bet on Chopper'' *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * * * * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Battle to the End'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Ultimate Guide'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Maul: A Star Wars Rebels Cinestory Comic'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rogue One – Cassian & K-2SO Special 1'' * *''Star Wars: Secrets of the Empire'' *''Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 1'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 2'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 3'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 4'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Rogue One: X-wing VR Mission'' * *''Battlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo'' *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' }} Fontes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Visual Guide: Epic Battles'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Rebel Dossier'' * * * * *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files'' * * * * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Guerras civis Categoria:Rebelião inicial contra o Império Galáctico Categoria:Império Galáctico Categoria:Aliança Rebelde